


Hurt

by smiling_elenilin



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_elenilin/pseuds/smiling_elenilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor has been wounded, but refuses treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

"This is a scratch which bleeds, meldanya!" she gently said, "Turn your arm!"

"Certainly..." he began, "...not!" Suddenly he turned, grey eyes meeting blue ones. "Your intent is far too well known to me! To nurture my wound you desire, yet hurt it shall!" Crossing his arms across his chest, the nér remained stern in his refusal even the more upon seeing the vial in her delicate palm.

"Macalaurë, behave not as one in the age of childhood!" the woman insisted, "The hurt shall be insignificant!" He arched a dark eyebrow before asking, "A promise is this?" The hand that held naught the wife firmly placed on her hip. "A man is he who healing fears?" Her words came as a gauntlet cast harshly upon his face, leaving his lips parted in amazement. "A man am I as much as any other!" he protested, well nigh anger. "Do give a proof of manliness, then!"

He stood tall, tall as any man. And still. Biting his lip, he received the treatment of his wife. The hurt seemed but insignificant to him. "Well, is this the proof you sought?" he asked, a tint of whine dwelling in his voice. Líriel laughed, "You whine as though our little son you were! Yet, let us assume I indeed am pleased." A challenge. Firm fingers took hold of her buttock, causing her to startle a moment brief. "Slip in your purple tunic!" The wife spoke as though naught had happened. "Dinner shall await."


End file.
